Undisclosed Desires
by velvetsins
Summary: They met in the shadows. A shameful act for the proud demon who hated humans. But Rin was different which made Sesshomaru question the need of those sneaky encounters in the dead of night. When the council demands for an immediate union with a pure-blood yokai, will Sesshomaru keep on monopolizing Rin's heart or he will act altruistically for the first time and actually let her go?


**Hi xD**

 **Well, I had nothing else to do and was also not in the mood to write some of my current fics, so I decided to translate an oneshot I wrote last year for the couple in Portuguese.**

 **It's my first attempt at SessRin, so of course it's OOC and probably not good enough, but well… I tried xD It's a cliché oneshot, but well… You cannot have my crazy plots in an oneshot, right?**

 **Keep in mind English is not my first language, so you'll probably find some mistakes.**

 _Saikeirei_ is a Japanese bow in which the performer shows guilty when making mistakes or respect for someone of higher social status. It can be performed either standing or seated. And _Dogeza_ is an even respectful bow. It's also seen as the beg for your life bow.

 **Disclaimer: Takahashi owns InuYasha, I own this plot.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Undisclosed Desires_

 **by Velvetsins**

* * *

Please me

Show me how it's done

Tease me

You are the the one

 **Muse - Undisclosed Desires**

Strangled moans came up in her throat and then died shortly after in her lips bruised by the harsh treatment given by her Lord.

He was different tonight… Dominant. Possessive. More than usual.

The man, daiyokai, on her back had never been a caring lover, but sometimes he was gentle. _However…_ However, his caresses tonight screamed his control, his possessiveness. Under his furious fingers, Rin could only melt with fervor and passion.

She pressed her lids with force when he, in a gesture that denounced his very mischief, ran his long claws on the sensible skin of her breasts over the flimsy fabric of the white and slightly bordered red yukata she wore.

To her utter horror, he refused to get rid of their clothes that night and all and every touch should happen over what they wore. He stated, in that deep and sensuous voice of his, that he would make her melt and moan his name even before he had the proper chance to take her completely.

Being an expert in the art of lovemaking as he was, Rin had no doubts that it actually happened. Anticipation burned in her veins as she felt tip of his long finger stroking her most intimate parts. She shuddered with pleasure.

At least, she thought with some relief, he did not destroy another of the beautiful kimonos he pampered her with.

The next thoughts or fragments of thoughts, Rin knew that thinking coherently was a luxury she no longer possessed, flew from her mind in a haze of pleasure that washed over with the first orgasm of the night. A husky and louder moan escaped her mouth.

Lord Sesshomaru did not smile, he was never a man prone to smiles, but she could say that the lips closer to her neck curved up slightly in a trace of what both could call a mischievous smirk.

He was content. Of course she was. After spending the whole day watching that lesser yokai observing _his_ Rin — he could not tore his eyes off of her —, Sesshomaru was more than content to taint her with his own smell.

Nonetheless, he knew that it would not last. Not for long at least. Since he agreed with that secret relationship — he did not even know when he had agreed to it or why, for it was madness after all —, his protégée always used some herbs that could effectively remove his scent from her.

At first, the idea disturbed him greatly, but with each passing month and meeting, he realized it was for the best. Rin was already regarded as his weakness by his enemies, if they knew they were lovers…

 _Lovers…_

The powerful daiyokai who once hated humans now surrendered to the warmth of a fragile, pathetic human. _No._ Rin was different. She had always been diferente. Since the first meeting, the big, curious, doe-chocolate eyes staring at him to the first kiss and finally the first night they spent together in each other's arms.

 _Human…_

The mere word made Sesshomaru remember the ephemerality, _fragility,_ of her existence. The clock, he knew, was an unmerciful enemy that could barely wait to claim her brief life to itself.

His inner demon roared at the mere possibility of losing her again. He had been through it before and he did not accept it. It would not be now that he would bow down before the lust of a lesser demon, even if he was an ally, a Southern Lord, or the time that insisted on claiming her to it.

Both trembled when he bit her lightly on the shoulder, without, of course, marking her as he painfully wished. His hands on her rounded hips controlled the movements while he filled her each time deeply.

And he knew — she knew — that there was a way to blind her from both problems. He just had to make her his. _Mate._ A brief bit and all of their problems would be solved. Simple like that. _Like magic._

But Rin refused.

She thought that it would put him in a complicated position before the council. She feared they would question his leadership, his title as the Lord of the West for his relationship with a human. _A human…_ The ruthless daiyokai who hated humans fell for his fleshly needs for one. Thinking closely about it, he realized that yes, it was wise to wait for it a little bit. Rin could be used against him again. A weakness that his enemies would not hesitate to explore.

While Sesshomaru had no doubts he could revert the situation back to his favor against the council, he would rather avoid put her in danger again. He had proved himself incapable of protecting her, he feared to be surprised once again.

The idea of losing Rin was… _unbearable._

And that was how she started to mask the scent that marked her as his. Obviously it did not prevent him from touching her furtively in the corridors, when they met each other, during the meals, a light brush of hands or even a passionate kiss between important meetings.

The usually golden eyes were taken by the red color as he lost, bit by bit, the control of his movements and pulled her to himself each time fiercely. Rin did not try to muffle the moans that escaped her mouth, which made Sesshomaru's inner beast to roar with pride. _Let them hear._ It was what he wished most. He wanted them to know to whom she belonged.

Perhaps, because of this very reason, they had never met in his chambers, let alone in hers. Their meetings were destined to the shadows. The study room or the library in his castle. Furtive glances, half smirk here and there, meaningful words that seemed empty for outsiders. Always in the upmost secret. Away from the lights.

Undisclosed desires.

A lie.

A lie he became quite fond of. A lie in which he became quite addicted.

What would his father say if he saw him now?

The cruel daiyokai, the one who hated the human race, became a slave of his desires for one.

 **#**

"I beg your pardon," he said in tone that denounced his utter confusion. He had spent a great deal of that meeting lost in sinful thoughts of his ward. The sensation of her smooth and frail skin against his own, of the loud moans that escaped her mouth still lingered in the back of his mind.

"Sesshomaru-sama..." One of the oldest in the council stared at him speechless. It was very untypical of his Lord to spend the whole meeting distracted. "We spoke of a possible upcoming union with one of the heiress to the Northern Lands."

Although the topic displeased him, he did not voice it. He kept silent, knowing that there was more to come. And part of him knew he would not like it the tiniest bit.

He moved his nose lightly. He could discern the scent of apprehension. Fear perhaps. It only made the demon inside roar, threatening to get free. He sensed that he would actually hate whatever that bunch of old men — even though they looked only a few years older than Sesshomaru himself — was about to suggest.

"And…" another said, the voice trembling, the overpowering fear taking over his facial features. The mere idea of speaking loudly what all believed to be for the best left them in shock. To know that their Lord usually had fun with their fear and that he could actually smell such disgraceful feeling did not make the task any easier. It did not mean they would not try, of course. "The marriage of Lady Rin."

By his side, Jaken watched the whole scene with extreme discription, which both shocked and please Sesshomaru. He felt the small toad swallow dry before those words.

"No." The answer came dry, low, but so icy that the entire room seemed to be overwhelmed by the blizzard that took over the yard outside. "No," he repeated, his voice even lower, a dangerous grunt.

"Sesshomaru-sama..." Jaken said, a bit unsure. "My Lord..."

"No." He rose up from the _zabuton_ in which he was seated over and looked at the council that stared at him expectantly.

"Maeda-sama stated his intentions at yesterday's dinner _during your absence,_ my Lord and he seemed deeply interested in your ward."

It did not escape Sesshomaru the accusatory tone in those few words. _During your absence._ It was exactly because of that meddlesome Maeda Yamato that he ran off with Rin, an act he was not ashamed of, nor regretted.

He was almost sure that he Southern Lord listened to them. Even if he was not an inudaiyokai, actually a mere, but still powerful and rich human, his hearing could not be that bad, especially when he had done his utmost to make Rin melt in his arms like never before.

"You cannot avoid marriage forever, Sesshomaru-sama, nor can you prevent Lady Rin from being coveted by your allies. If you allow me, you should use her for an alliance."

He remained silent, in a contemplative state, on his way to the door while he heard the council members agreeing with that nonsense and foolish statement one of them had just uttered. However, he partially agreed. He knew that he needed to marry a female yokai soon and guarantee the pure bloodline of his family and an alliance in times of peace was always welcomed. They could never knew when would be at War again and the doubted that his brother, now with two young children, would get involved in any of his strife.

Not that he needed that pathetic hanyou.

Nevertheless, it did not mean he was ready to give up on Rin or hand her over to another.

Whoever was this _another._

 _Rin was his._

 _He resumed walking towards the covered part of the garden where he would meet Lord Maeda for a_ _go_ _match. He would make it clear that his ward was not available for marriage now or never._

 _Sesshomaru would make it clear to whom Rin pertained — if it was not clear already from last night._

 _He was already halfway there, followed by two council members and Jaken, with measured steps when he heard whispers and words uttered so low that if not for his superior hearing he would never have heard._

 _We should sell her as soon as possible. We should take advantage while they don't know of their indiscretions. No one else will offer that much for the Demon's Lover… It's time we send her to her race and get rid of Lady Rin once and for…_

 _The words died in his throat when he found himself between the wall and the agile and powerful body of his Lord. The inudayokai's claws held him tightly to the wood, drawing a trickle of blood from his skin. Everyone around them stared at him speechless. His eyes flashed red for a moment. A mere sign of the inner demon that pressed the calm exterior in search of a massive and violent killing._

 _"I will marry only when I deem appropriate. As for Rin…" His eyes returned to their normal color, a bright gold devoid of any emotion._ _Frosty. "Her future is up only to myself."_

 _And as sudden as his attack was, it was the freedom he concedded the Elder._

 _Usually calm and serene, he rarely let himself be affected by emotions. However, everything about Rin seemed to affect him immensely._

 _"I will not hear another word about this_ _issue_ _."_

"Forgive us, Sesshomaru-sama." One of them spoke, not daring to look at him in the eye. They knew that it would mean an open challenge and none of them were willing to face the consequences of such act. In sync, they performed the _dogeza,_ a gesture that showed absolute submission and asked for his forgiveness.

"Hn."

In such a sepulchral silence that would make even his father who still rested in his tomb ashamed, he withdrew from the meeting room with measured steps; Jaken following him closely behind.

 **#**

His claws curled into the silken raven hair. In an uncharacteristic movement, he brought them to his face and inhaled their sweet smell. There was a unique mixture there. _His scent._ The shadow of a smirk curved his lips up ever so slightly.

 _His._

Rin was his.

In his futon, his ward lay asleep, in a sleep that was partially induced and partly natural. Her flawless back was bare to his appreciation. He ran a claw lightly over her spine and watched how the sunlight fell over the fair skin.

The first sunrays entered the half-opened shōji doors, announcing that soon he would have to get up for another day. Maeda Yamato would leave that morning and as a good host, Sesshomaru would be there to bid farewell.

With some luck, Rin would accompany him.

Or not.

His eyes shone before the possibility of telling Maeda, as they said their goodbyes, that Rin could not accompany him for she was resting in his chambers and he, being the good Lord he was, left her to wake up in her own time.

It would end once and for all the bold behavior of the human who dared to ask what she thought and expected of a marriage. Rin, innocent as she was, said she did not want to get married, stay away from her Lord, but that she would do everything in her power to help him strengthen his the Western Lands.

That afternoon, after many hours lost in a single _go_ match — the man proved himself to undoubtedly be better than he expected —, Sesshomaru believed to have made it clear that all he wanted from Maeda was his loyalty and free trade between their lands.

But it seemed he was not incisive or clear enough. Maeda had to put his ward against him. He had to make her believe that a marriage would he beneficial for him — even if she did not wish to get married at all.

That afternoon, while she served his tea, Rin said it would be better if they ended their secret relationship. They should not make it public, _never,_ but end as soon as possible.

End it once and for all.

Her Lord should mate a female yokai of a powerful family, someone who could strengthen his image, who could give him legitimate heirs, _pups._ Full-blooded yokais, something she would never be able to.

That union was doomed to failure since the very beginning.

The mere idea of Rin running away so he could be happier filled him with hatred. _Anger._ He did not need an alliance with Northern Princess or pure-blood pups to be complete. _To be happy_.

And to think that fool girl really believed her own words.

 _Silly human._

The sickening and annoying smell of tears filled the room and in an abrupt and rushed gesture, he pulled her by the wrist to himself, but the opened door by one of the council members forced him to let her go.

He watched her escaping, his fury barely restrained.

Later that night, after the dinner to which she did not attend, Sesshomaru went after her, only to find her in the company of the nasty Maeda.

She smile and her smile directed to another man aroused a primitive, selfish and raw feeling inside of him. Before he could get a grip of himself, he dismissed Maeda and dragged her into his chambers, the faces passing by them like a blur due to the fury that blinded him; surprised remarks at his attitude reaching his ears.

He paid them no attention.

And no one dared to interrupt him.

When they reached the shoji doors, he opened then unceremoniously, indifferent to the fact that Rin had never been there and threw her on his futon with no consideration.

A sound that was a mix of surprise and excitement escaped her lips when walked to her, pinning her to the _futon._ In the golden eyes, the promise of a very intense night.

 **#**

His eyes hardened before the two marks he found in her wrist. He was never an amorous lover, but he was never too rough with her. He traced the bruise delicately, blaming himself for his lack of control.

Control was something Sesshomaru had always been proud of. It did not matter the situation, he was always in control. Nothing ever took him from his state of complete calm. And his fury… His fury was silent, slow and controlled. And yet there he was, hurting his lover for a ridiculous burst of jealousy.

 _Pathetic._

Carefully, he held her wrist and brought it to his lips, running his tongue over her skin. The reddened marks disappeared immediately, as if magic. He took his time there, inhaling the wonderful scent that she gave off.

Before he could realize, he was kissing the very extension of her back, till he reached the only mark that would not disappear — that he never wished to.

 _His mark._

The mark that made her his.

He touched with his lips the bite that covered the junction of her cream neck and shoulder, lapping again at the skin that was still healing. A growl emerged from his chest.

 _Pride._

That was the only word to describe the sensation that filled him at the moment.

The mark was not something calculated. When he dragged her to his chambers, he barely knew what he was doing and, if he was to be honest with himself, Sesshomaru would admit he was content to have acted on his instincts. His rational side would never let him mark her. He would postpone it for years and years, till Rin died on his arms, taken by either some enemy or the implacable time.

Till the only thing that remained was he himself and his stupid pride.

With eyes closed, he kissed the mark once again, taking his time with it and the pleasant sensation that filled his very being.

"Morning, Sesshomaru-sama."

He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes, not really caring to respond to the sleepy greeting. He watched her turning to face him with some difficult, still lying down, the silken sheets hiding her from him.

When he did not respond, the smile on her lips seemed to fail slightly, till he kissed her forehead in very out of his character act; her thin fingers moving to the white hair of her Lord.

His eyes of a deep gold closed at the pleasant touch. If he were not so worried the whole night, he would have slept with her tender caresses, but he spent the last hours watching her while he held her in his arms.

He was afraid she would disappear anytime soon.

Afraid that that night was nothing more than a dream and that Rin, actually had left with Maeda.

"Sesshomaru-sama..."

"Sesshomaru..." he corrected her, his voice deeper than usual. He opened his eyes a second before lifting her in his arms unceremoniously, drawing a squeak from his lover and taking her to the onsen near his chambers.

 **#**

Her body trembled as she was placed against the rocks that emerged from the gigantic natural pool. She shifted her attention to the water at the man's intense stare, no, _yokai,_ she better remember it. He was approaching her with a shadow of a smirk.

Sesshomaru's predator smirk left her even discomfortable. She looked up, aware that he would ask her to face him and not shift her attention anymore. It was always like his. He enjoyed monopolizing her and even the idea of an ashamed lover or a Rin that could look at something else displeased him.

She gasped as she felt the male body against hers. His fully defined muscles against her soft skin. She wrapped her legs on his hips and moaned lightly as she felt the tip of his desire pressed against her belly.

Before she could realize, she was sliding against him in a scandalous simulation of the sexual act, making him bury his claws on her thighs, moving her vehemently. He was hard. Passionarely.

Her tongue played with his neck, biting and licking, just to breathe in slowly on the sensible skin.

She heard him groan. A sound low and struggled, so uncharacteristic it made her even aroused. If that was possible.

Soon enough he broke slightly apart and pressed her back against the rocks, her breasts enveloped by his hungry mouth and skillful hand. The movements reaching a speed she did not thought possible before.

Soon she came undone in his arms, in a glorious orgasm that took over her.

She knew that the bond would make them closer; she was curious enough to spend days in the library reading Izayoi's diaries and everything she wrote about the bond she shared with InuTaisho. She was well aware that by becoming Sesshomaru's mate, she would be able to feel when he was in danger, and vice versa, that she would share his lifespan and that she would be more resistant to human's diseases, but she never… _Never_ expected that the carnal pleasures would be intensified.

Or that she would have enough stamina to follow him so many times.

Every coherent thought flew from her mind when he filled her. A moan left both of their lips. A moan neither were capable to hold back, that neither _wanted_ hold back. A moan that Sesshomaru expected and _wanted_ to be heard by everyone in the castle.

Including the bold Maeda-sama.

He kissed her. Kissed her so thoroughly, feeling and exploring every corner of her delicious mouth. Their tongues fighting, wrapping and caressing themselves luxuriously slow.

Sesshomaru moaned against her lips when he felt her guiding his hands to her breasts. Being a man that did not need much warning, he caressed her, following the rhythm dictated by her, while watching her hand disappear between them bodies.

He did not know if the next moan came from he himself or from her, _or both,_ as he watched her caressing her own sweet spot. He pounded into her following the cadence of her hand just to change shortly after, driving her crazy.

The demon took her lips furiously again, stimulating her in every possible way. He would not leave that _onsen_ not even if the water became as cold as the oceans.

 **#**

"What are you going to do with Maeda-sama, Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked in a low tone, her voice still ragged as he played with her raven hair, tangling them on his fingers.

 _Hn_ was his only response. Or what came close to a response.

Sesshomaru may have changed a lot because of her. He could have acted out of characters because of the feelings he harbored for her.

 _Human…_

But she could not change his essence. His true nature. And in it lay deep possessiveness, the desire to completely dominate that woman who stared at him, the doe-chocolate eyes half opened, hazed with the lust that reigned over them.

With a shadow of a diabolic smirk taking over his lips, Sesshomaru lost himself between her shapely thighs, his experienced tongue probing the most succulent nectar.

There was another characteristic that Rin would never be able to change in him: his selfishness. He had never been an altruistic creature, he never thought about others, he never put other's well-being before his own.

And he would not do it now.

When a husky and deep moan escaped the bruised lips of his ward, now _mate,_ and he loved to call her that, the yokai could not prevent the pride that overtook his once icy heart.

She was his.

The demon's lover.

She had always been.

And she would always be.

* * *

 **A/N – Well... that's all, kids xD**

 **Hope you have enjoyed this oneshot. I certainly loved writing it.**

 **Well, you probably know it, but the idea was taken from Muse's Undisclosed Desires, if you haven't listened to this song, go listen it now. It's wonderful.**

 **Now, would you mind reviewing it for me?**

 **Take care,**

 **Velvetsins**


End file.
